Retour de Utgard
by Islanzadi61
Summary: Post Avengers. Traduction de la fic de Anastasia T Wolfe. Loki a été renvoyé, imitant Odin. Et cette fois, le vieil homme ne veut pas faire face, alors il l'envoie loin. Dépouillé de ses pouvoirs et sous la garde d'un agent du SHIELD, qui peut voir à travers ses ruses, Loki va vraiment détester ça. Et soudain, des méchants. Cela s'annonce plus amusant qu'il n'y parait...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction de fic sur **_**Thor**_**. N'hésitez pas à me reviewez ! Bonne lecture )**

Il était un très grand criminel avec des supers pouvoirs, techniquement, et donc le SHIELD avait officiellement pris le contrôle de la guerre contre les criminels. Bien qu'une partie de cela soit due au dialogue d'Asgard et au traité de paix avec la Terre, à la condition que Loki qui avait détruit une bonne partie de New York, soit jugé et puni par les autorités du SHIELD.

Ils attendaient donc au Nouveau Mexique, un endroit connu de tous comme un lieu d'atterrissage pour Alien et Asgardiens, par exemple. Et il attendait avec sa très chère famille, toute puissante, attendait les agents du SHIELD, qui devaient l'emmener. Ah et au fait il était bâillonné. Personne ne voulait entendre son avis là-dessus, qui au fond, était entièrement de sa faute, et il espérait qu'ils l'avaient déjà puni.

« C'est difficile pour nous de rester à attendre. » Odin croisa les bras sur son torse, habillé de robes royales noires.

Loki le vit et secoua la tête c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, muselé comme un chien. Il roula des yeux.

« Ce désert est grand, dit calmement Thor, et cette terre est vaste. »

Il y eut un gémissement provenant de derrière la muselière.

« Merci beaucoup. » Thor comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, ou du moins, il le prétendait.

Il vit les voitures à l'horizon, noires et complètement différentes du sable blanc et du soleil flamboyant. De la poussière et de la terre formèrent un nuage autour du convoi en approche du site du cratère. C'était comme si une marée noire s'approchait, sombre et inquiétantes.

« C'est pour ton bien, Loki. » Odin s'adressait enfin à lui, pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Mph. » fit Loki à cause de la muselière. C'était censé être 'comment'. Comment cela pouvait être pour son bien ? D'abord il était enfermé dans une cellule qui sentait la transpiration, et maintenant on se débarrassait de lui, sous prétexte que les Midgardiens n'arrivaient pas à se décidaient s'il fallait l'exécuter ou non.

Le véhicule principal arriva et un agent en sorti, grand, noir, borgne et habille d'un manteau en cuir.

« Odin, Thor. » les salua-t-il. « Vrai pouvoir. » dit-il en le réprimandant.

« Mph. » fit de nouveau Loki.

Comme d'autres véhicules arrivaient, plus d'agents en sortirent, trois au total, et ils braquèrent tous leurs pistolets, craintivement vers Loki. Mais il ne frissonna pas du tout. Il travaillait toujours sur la supposition qu'il était une marchandise de négociation entre les deux mondes, donc ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le tuer.

« Loki, Agent Rodriguez sera ton officier de garde. » commença Fury. « Je pense qu'il faudra associer le Seigneur des Mensonges avec le Détecteur de Mensonges Humain. » dit-il à Thor. « Nous pouvons perdre la face. »

La muselière lui fut retiré et pendant une seconde, son visage était le même que s'il avait mordu dans un citron. En réalité, il ruminé l'idée du Détecteur de Mensonges Humain. Charmant…

« Cela doit être Bélial*. » répondit-il franchement « Je ne peux pas attendre de le rencontrer. »

« _La_ rencontrer. » le corrigea Fury. « Et avant même que tu penses à aux charmantes choses sous son radar, sache qu'elle était à New York il y a deux ans, et veut t'arracher le cœur plus que n'importe qui sous mon commandement et tes faux charmes ne changeront rien à son tempérament. »

« Cela s'annonce amusant. » marmonna-t-il. _Je vais mourir._

Après un moment, le grondement d'un dernier véhicule et les vibrations d'une radio légèrement trop forte retentissaient dans l'air. Le moteur se coupa et la portière conducteur s'ouvrit. Une grande femme, à la peau bronzée sortit de la voiture, habillée d'un jean et de bottes montant jusqu'aux mollets avec des talons cubains. Elle avait l'air différente même sa voiture était différente. Elle conduisait une berline noire et brillante. Elle fit un large sourire et s'approcha de son patron.

« Salut les gars ! » dit-elle simplement.

« Rodriguez, bienvenue à la fête. »

Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et jaugea Loki.

« Donc c'est ça le morveux qui a essayé de s'emparer de la Big Apple** ? » elle croisa les bras. « Il ressemble plus à un mannequin pour un sex-shop qu'à un tueur fou. » Certains des agents eurent un large sourire, et la plupart d'entre eux commencèrent à ricaner, mais Fury leva le bras pour les calmer.

« L'apparence peut être décevante. » Loki la jaugea à son tour, désirant lui tourner autour et la dévorer.

« C'est vrai. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu ne ressembles pas à Hannibal Lecter. » dit-elle d'une manière si catégorique et honnête qu'il dut se retenir de lui sourire. « Tu sembles trop petit pour être un géant, et d'après ton dossier tu n'es pas très amical. » Elle vérifia un dossier sans sa main et se retourna vers lui. « Mais tu as du entendre cela toute ta vie je parie, alors revenons à nos affaires. On est stressé ? »

« J'ai eu l'autorisation pour que tu n'ailles pas en maison d'arrêt jusqu'à l'exécution de la sentence. » dit Fury à Loki. Légalement, il devait informer le prisonnier de tout ce qui concernait sa détention.

« Bien, rentrons à la maison. »

« Non, le retors. » Rodriguez donna une pichenette sur son épaule et sortit un dossier. Elle lui montra. « C'est le document qui nous autorise ta détention : un détachement du SHIELD stationnera à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'une maison sûre. » Elle baissa le dossier. « Ma maison. »

Loki soupira.

« Ecoute, Princesse, je n'aime pas ça non plus. » Elle croisa les bras. « Mais laisse-moi établir les règles de base. » Il leva un sourcil. « Règle une : ne boit pas mon Bourbon. »

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira en un sourire narquois. « Je préfère le whisky. »

« Règle deux : tu es un poids, ce qui signifie que tu fais ta part de ménage, de linge, et d'autres types de corvées Je sais que tu as un comportement princier et des gardes avec des coupes en étain que tu appelles quand tu as besoin, mais tu vas faire ta part. » Elle cligna des yeux. « Et si tu exiges beaucoup ou brise mes lunettes, je casserai ce joli petit nez qui est le tien, mec. »

« Compris. »

« Règle trois : quelle que soit la condition ou la circonstance, tu ne parles pas à ma fille de huit ans au cas où elle vienne. Tu ne dois être à moins de trois mètres d'elle, tu ne dois pas la toucher, tu ne lui dit pas un foutu mot. »

« Et si je brise l'une de ces règles ? »

« S'il vous cause un problème, vous devriez le tuer. » l'informa Odin.

« Merci… » dit Loki à son père adoptif.

D'un coup ses brillants yeux verts se rétrécirent et devinrent sombres.

« Oh, je vais, » dit-elle sombrement en regardant de nouveau Loki. « lentement, intimement, de toute façon je sais que tu as peur. » Ses lèvres d'étirèrent en un sourire à glacer le sang et lui lançait de sinistres regards noirs. « Je te causerai tellement d'ennuis que tu voudras que je mette mon pistolet à l'arrière de ta tête et que j'appuis sur la détente, mais je ne te tuerai pas. Non, pas besoin tu as assez souffert pour satisfaire tous les civils, les militaires et les Marines qui sont morts à New York. » dit-elle froidement.

Loki était stupéfié dans le silence. Personne ne lui jamais parlé de cette manière.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Relax, je te donnerai quatre avertissements avant d'en arriver là. » dit-elle avec large sourire. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te torturer, ce n'est pas mon style. »

« Pourquoi quatre ?

Elle leva son pistolet. « C'est le nombre de chances que tu as. » dit-elle en souriant.

***Bélial est un démon hébreu. Ne sachant pas moi-même qui il était, j'ai dû demander à l'auteur.**

***² Big Apple est l'un des surnoms de New York (en français ''Grosse pomme''). Je trouvais mieux de le laisser en anglais.**

**Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. La fic en compte 24. Je pense que Loki va souffrir…**

**Reviewez, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. La suite la semaine prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je vous laisse lire et vous évite tout un tas de blabla **

Elle le poussa à l'arrière de la voiture, comme un flic arrêtant un criminel, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle entra à son tour et démarra.

« Désolée pour cela. » dit-elle, déboîtant sur une route, observant le paysage devant elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée pour cela. » répéta-t-elle. « Tu dois toujours monter un spectacle pour Fury. Il est un peu prétentieux, je trouve, et il semble être le seul à savoir ce qu'il fait. » Elle soupira, montant le son de la radio. « Il a dut faire partie des Forces de l'Air. Ils pensent tous qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous parce qu'ils interviennent au-dessus du sol. »

Loki décida de changer de sujet. « Belle voiture. »

« 1968 était une bonne année pour Chevrolet. » répondit-elle. « Pas tellement pour Hollywood, je veux dire, _La Planète des Singes_ est merdique. » Elle haussa les épaules, conduisant toujours, peut-être un peu plus vite qu'elle ne devait, d'après la vitesse à laquelle défilaient les cactus.

Il regarda derrière lui, alors qu'une tornade s'empara de Thor et d'Odin, les ramenant à la maison. Il soupira il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa cellule pouvait lui manquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle rit en lui lançant un regard dans le rétroviseur. « Tu es vraiment adorable. » Elle sourit. « Comme un petit pingouin. Tu es tellement mignon lorsque tu ne comprends pas. »

« _Mignon ?_ » fulmina-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir. Rodriguez continua de rire et Loki enragea. Il était réellement en train de détester cela. « Et ne pas insulter les films que j'aime. »

« Je crois que tu te trompes, c'est le deuxième qui est intéressant. »

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. »

« Si. »

« Non. » Il se rétracta. « Et je refuse de prendre part à ça avec de tels arguments. »

Elle augmenta le son de la radio. « Je ne t'entends pas la musique est trop forte. »

Il reconnaissait la chanson : ACDC. L'homme avec le super costume, Tony Stark, aimait ce type de musique. ACDC l'énervait parce que cela lui rappelait New York, et son armée anéantit par un petit groupe d'humains emmerdeurs, et ça, c'était juste la partie visible de l'iceberg…

Il regarda le désert et les bandes jaunes des routes américaines passer.

« De tous les endroits, le Bifrost nous envoie dans » il marmonna « un dessert. Pourquoi un dessert ? »

« Désert. » le corrigea Rodriguez. « Ça se prononce 'désert' »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non tu as dit 'dessert' comme ce que tu manges après le repas. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

« Si. Si. Si et si. » »

« Bien. » Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je connais plus de deux cents langues alors s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi si je me suis trompé avec la tienne. »

« Ma langue maternelle est l'espagnol. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je vous déteste. »

« Non, tu ne me déteste pas. » dit-elle simplement.

Taquiné, un minuscule sourire apparut sur le visage de Loki. Elle conduisait silencieusement, elle aussi avec un petit sourire. Il avait la sensation qu'être placé en détention chez cette femme ne sera peut-être pas si horrible après tout.

« Peut-être que tu as confondu 'dessert' et 'déserté' »proposa-t-elle.

« Bon, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Elle arrêta de sourire. « Tu veux écouter la radio ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Désormais, cela lui importait peu.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. »

Elle appuya sur un bouton et la chanson changea, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment, et il s'en fichait cela lui était égal. Il soupira de nouveau et s'installa correctement contre le siège arrière de la voiture, qui était en cuir et extrêmement confortable. Elle baissa le volume.

« Fatigué ? »

« Très. »

« Fais une sieste. » proposa-t-elle. « Mais érafle le cuir et tu es un homme mort. »

« Je peux vous posez une question personnelle, Agent Rodriguez ? »

« S'il te plaît, laisse tomber le 'Agent'. Appelle-moi Bella. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Pour la question, je suppose que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint le SHIELD ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question personnelle. » Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. « J'ai été envoyé à New York parce qu'avec la menace afghane, il était difficile pour les Marines de rester au pays. » Elle sourit encore. « J'ai descendu quinze Chitauri, et un des gros volants. Fury m'a recruté après ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient difficiles à arrêter, et une femme seule a tué quinze des plus puissants fantassins de l'univers et un Croiser entier. Il éprouvait de la crainte mêlée de respect envers elle.

« Je n'ai pas demandé comment, j'ai demandé pourquoi. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Les Corps m'ont donné une réforme déshonorante. Je suis allé contre les ordres. C'était soit le SHIELD, soit la rue. »

**Et voilà. Ce chapitre m'a bien fait rire, on se rend compte que Rodriguez est plutôt sympa, et que nos deux héros sont de gros gamins.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Je rappelle que la fic appartient à Anastasia T Wolfe et les personnages sont à Marvel.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à traduire )**

Washington D.C n'était pas très de New York, et moins de vingt-quatre heure après le massacre de New York, le Président des Etats-Unis vint inspecter les dommages et rencontrer les Avengers qui avaient sauvé la ville et le onde de la destruction, pour apprendre que les supers héros s'étaient séparés et que le criminel de guerre avait été récupéré par les Asgardiens.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, un monument de fortune fut érigé pour commémorer ceux qui furent tués durant le massacre, rivalisant avec le mémorial des Tours Jumelles, et le Président a également mis deux millions de côté pour la construction d'un mémorial permanent.

Beaucoup de personnes quittèrent New York, ils ne pouvaient pas y vivre plus longtemps, et avaient fourmillé dans le pays, ou la ville la plus proche, Washington D.C.

Et cela signifié qu'ils devaient mentir si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il était ici, ils voudraient former une foule et le lyncher en le poursuivant avec des armes et des torches, bien que Bella avait insisté pour que cela se passe au Texas.

Elle avait également dit que c'était son travail et son devoir de le protéger peu importe qu'il soit ennuyeux ou impulsif. Elle avait ensuite commencé à polir son insigne en lui lançant un regard menaçant avec un petit sourire sur le visage, ce qui semblait lui défendre de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et c'était avant qu'ils arrivent à D.C.

Elle roula plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû, dépassa les autres voitures du convoi, et arriva à D.C trois jours plus tôt que prévu. Elle mettait seulement dix minutes pour manger et commandait des cafés à emporter, pas étonnant qu'elle soit arrivée à destination aussi rapidement. Et Loki avait développé un goût prononcé pour les sandwiches avec des steaks, baignant dans de la sauce barbecue.

Elle semblait être l'agent rebelle. Elle s'habillait différemment des autres, parlait différemment des autres bien qu'elle ait toujours le badge sur son épaule indiquant qu'elle faisait partie du SHIELD et était autorisé à avoir une arme. Elle n'était pas effrayé par ce qu'elle disait, et n'avait pas peur des conséquences. Le SHIELD devait avoir trop peur de la mettre dans ses lignes ou effrayé par le résultat peut-être. Mais en dépit des apparences, elle semblait à son avis, être leur plus brillant agent.

« Mais Boss, à quoi ça sert d'être un agent du SHIELD, si on ne peut pas conduire vraiment vite ? » elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et Loki l'observait depuis le sofa. Elle parlait à Fury, et n'avait pas l'air impressionnée, ils étaient vraiment incompatibles, et Loki se demandait pourquoi Fury l'avait recruté avec sa personnalité.

« Okay, on a descendu des gens dangereux, mais c'est seulement la moitié de cela. » Elle roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? Me parler à mort ? Je déteste détruire l'image de quelqu'un, mais mon invité n'est pas très causant. » Ils parlaient de lui désormais. « Il est peut-être un emmerdeur mythique, mais il n'avait pas de pouvoir, je suis sauve. » Elle soupira. « Donc, je lui retire ses chaînes, bien. Mais il est vraiment un danger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait que pour une fois, personne n'était de son côté. « Je suis là, vous savez. » Il sourit légèrement. Elle n'était pas effrayée par lui ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle le couvrit du regard. « La ferme, toi. » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, c'était juste Loki qui était de nouveau énervant, vous savez. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil, secouant la tête.

« Oui, Boss. » dit-elle. « Non, Boss. »

« Trois sacs remplis, Boss. » Loki arqua un sourcil. Elle faisait courir un doigt sur sa gorge, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de résumé sur son état mental pour l'instant, mais il n'a rien fait pour me prouver qu'il est dangereux, du moins pas encore. » Elle sourit. « Donc pas besoin de sortir les chiens de garde. Ouais, je vous tiens au courant. Plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table et s'assit à côté de Loki, sur le sofa. Elle soupira et s'adossa contre le dossier.

« Quel emmerdeur. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Fury est un emmerdeur. » répéta Bella. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. « Il ne peut pas me sentir parce que je ne l'appelle pas. Je pense que je garde mon travail parce la merde frappe les gens d'une autre manière. »

« Quelle est la signification de la merde frappe les 'gens' ? »

Elle sourit encore et lui pinça l'épaule. « Tu es tellement adorable. » il s'éloigna d'elle, comme s'il avait été brûlé, repoussé. « Quand la merde frappe les gens, tout le monde veut être aspergé. »

Loki fit un signe de tête comprenant un peu plus. « Et pourquoi cela arriverait si Nicholas venait à arrêter ton contrat ? »

Elle sourit de nouveau, tristement cette fois. « Je suis un héros de guerre. » répondit-elle froidement. « Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle posa une boite sur la table et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit ruban violet avec une médaille au bout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il prit la boite et examina la médaille. Cela semblait assez important. Il lit la petite carte à l'intérieur.

_Bella Rodriguez._

_Je vous remercie pour votre bravoure, plus que personne d'autre. J'espère que personne ne vous blâmera. C'est ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvée au milieu de tout cela, et j'assumerai l'entière responsabilité de mes actes lorsque viendront les enquêteurs. Je sais que vous vous blâmez, mais ne le faites pas. Je suis à blâmer._

_Capitaine John 'Willis' McLean_

Elle lui prit la carte des mains et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang il n'était clairement pas supposé la lire.

« J'ai été blessé en action il y a six ans. » expliquait-elle. « J'étais démineuse, donc j'aurais dû le voir venir. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Quatre hommes ont perdu la vie dans ce convoi, mais pas moi. » Elle mentionna la médaille. « Cela s'appelle un Cœur Violet. Je l'ai eu pour avoir été blessé. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû demander. » dit-il timidement.

Elle sourit d'un air ironique. « C'était il y longtemps. » Elle referma la boite et changea la chaîne à la télévision, des séries aux nouvelles. « Fury ne peut pas me virer à cause du retour de flamme qu'il aurait de l'agence et de la correction qu'il aurait de la part de monsieur Prez. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, et sourit ironiquement. « Ton frère avait raison. » Ella avait un large sourire sur le visage, qui était quelque part entre le choc et l'incrédulité. « Il m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas un mauvais type. Je le crois, et je suis une idiote, je sais. »

_« A venir sur Fox News, le Destructeur est-il vraiment de retour sur Terre ? »_ La femme cracha le titre d'une manière qui la fit ressembler à un rhinocéros.

_« Après avoir été prévenu par une source inconnue, nous avons enregistré ce film en-dehors d'un petite ville du Nouveau Mexique, le site du massacre du Destructeur en 2011. »_

Il arqua un sourcil et Bella s'approcha pour regarder.

La séquence était le rencontre dans le désert, des six voitures blindées du SHIELD et sa propre berline noire. Elle vit trois silhouettes floues au centre du cratère, et les identifia comme Thor, Odin et Loki, et les six voitures s'approchaient d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sienne aussi. Ils avaient filmé la rencontre supposée clandestine en entière. Comment sur Terre avaient-ils passé la sécurité, et comment avaient pu savoir ?

Elle saisit son portable sur la table, et appela Fury. Cela prit quelques secondes pour qu'il réponde.

« Boss, on a un problème. »

_« Quel problème, Rodriguez ? »_

« Allumez la télé. » lui dit-elle.

Il y eut une légère pause. Fury dut faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit parce qu'il eut des sifflements et la voix du reporter.

_« Mince ! »_

« Dire cela n'arrangera pas les choses » répondit-elle. « On a une fuite et si le Nouveau Mexique a été compromis, combien de nos opérations l'ont été aussi ? »

_« Pouvez-vous vous occuper des détails ? »_

« Bien sûr je peux m'occuper des détails. » Bella secoua la tête et grogna. « Tant que vous discréditez les médias et arrêtez la taupe. »

**Voilà. On se rend compte que c'est l'amour fou entre Bella et Fury, et que notre Loki peut être doux comme un agneau…**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien (et oui déjà trois semaines si je ne m'abuse). Moi je suis vraiment fatiguée, le lycée est éprouvant… Mais trêve de discutions, je laisse la place au chapitre 4 )**

JOUR DEUX

Quand Bella réussit à se traîner hors du lit dans la matinée, les deux gardes du SHIELD se firent relever par leurs remplaçants et se mirent à leurs postes, écoutant le base-ball à la radio.

« Du mouvement ? » demanda-t-elle à celui positionné en face de la porte, Lorne.

« Nan. » répondit-il. « Ton nouveau colocataire s'est réveillé à environ cinq heures trente et a demandé un déjeuner. » Il avait un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? »

« En plus de demander, il était pénible à mourir. » Lorne haussa les épaules. « Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas réveillée. » Il lui fit un large sourire. « Il n'était pas très poli. A la fin, je suis venu et lui ai donné un bol de corn flakes. A part ça, situation normale. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Bon travail, Lorne. »

Elle marchait péniblement à travers la pièce. Elle avait une chambre d'ami, une troisième chambre en plus de la sienne et celle de sa sœur elle y logeait Loki, et lui avait donné quelques de ses vêtements neutres.

Elle avait brûlé toute la merde que son mari avait laissée ici lorsqu'ils ont divorcé. Cela avait été un rude divorce d'où le feu de joie, et elle et Coulson avait grillé des marshmallows et bût des bières dans son arrière-cour le jour où les papiers furent signés.

Elle était toujours fatiguée, et donc une bonne dose d'émissions matinales devrait lui donner un bon coup de fouet.

« Bonjour. » Loki était dans l'antre de sa famille. Il était assis sur le sol, des livres étendus autour de lui, trente ou plus, certains des fictions, certains des non-fictions et certains étaient des biographies.

« Il y a des oiseaux qui chantent, des idiots dans la rue qui klaxonnent, et une balle géante brillante dans le ciel, et ils disent tous 'bienvenue à un autre jour misérable, et je vous emmerde'.» Elle bailla et se jeta elle-même dans le salon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien là-dedans ? »

Il la regarda innocemment, comme un petit enfant, et pendant une seconde, il était si adorable et elle voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras. Elle voulait le transporter dans sa poche et le nourrir de nachos.

« Tu n'es pas du matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » Bella parla sèchement. « Spécialement lorsqu'un _Alien_ squatte ma maison. » Elle alluma la télé à nouveau. C'était l'émission Bonjour Amérique. Elle allait sans aucun doute se rendormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? »

« Lecture. » répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi tu ne lis pas un livre à la fois, comme une personne normale ? »

« Je m'ennuie facilement. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des livres sur la petite table.

« Shakespeare, sans blagues ? »

Il sourit ironiquement, en regardant la télé.

« Tu regardes ça ? »

« Même si mes yeux n'étaient pas trop fatigués pour lire à cette heure, tous mes livres sont déjà pris. »

« Il est dix heures trente. »

Elle bailla. « Je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours. » Elle lui parla honnêtement. « Je fonctionnais à la caféine. Mes réserves étaient plutôt basses. » Elle regardait l'écran pendant un instant. Le chef du FBI annonçait que le film sur le Destructeur était tout simplement un montage, mais après c'était uniquement sur les nouvelles et les gens créaient déjà des théories du complot. Seulement personne ne croyait en la couverture du FBI sur un vieux film soviétique. Le blanchissement des médias semblait une perte de temps.

Loki se moqua d'elle et retourna à son livre.

« Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? » Bella le fixa, son regard le transperça.

« Correction. » Loki leva une main. « Je _suis_ meilleur que toi. »

« Frosty, le géant du froid. » se moqua-t-elle. « Je me demande si tu penseras toujours la même chose lorsque je t'aurais fait cracher tes dents. »

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Alors j'ai oublié de précisé au début, je n'ai personne qui me relie, alors si vous voyez des erreurs ou des choses incohérentes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**J'adore les reviews donc n'hésitez pas. Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont constructrices et m'aideront à m'améliorer.**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bye !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ces huit jours de retard pour ce chapitre… Coincée entre les devoirs de mi trimestre et tout ce qui va avec… Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour me faire pardonner.**

**Cela dit, voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

Elle le détestait, c'était clair, et ce qui était également clair c'était qu'elle lui mentait. Mensonges, mensonges et encore des mensonges, cela semblait être sa vie entière, et pourquoi lui révélait-elle toute sorte d'informations absolument sans rapport ? Cela sentait mauvais.

Bella cuisinait quelque chose, une sorte de met délicat humain, avec un torchon sur l'épaule gauche et les ombres jouaient avec le coin de ses yeux. Il y avait des agents du SHIELD, des agents du SHIELD armés. Après un moment il ne voulait probablement pas leur prêter attention, ce qui était un peu plus effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ? » dit-elle brusquement, frottant ses mains sur le torchon. Il n'était même pas proche d'elle, et c'était un peu choquant.

« Savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti. » répondit-il, se tenant droit.

Elle se retourna. « Et quelle est ma motivation déjà ? » dit-elle violemment d'une manière sarcastique, lâchant l'éponge dans la casserole de sauce.

« Pourquoi dis-tu autant de choses sur toi-même, si ce n'est pour me mettre dans un faux sentiment de sécurité ? »

« Qui a dit que c'était faux ? » railla Bella.

« Arrête de me mentir ! » lui hurla-t-il. Il essaya d'invoquer une boule de feu dans sa main, il était juste tellement énervé, mais aucune étincelle n'arriva. Ensuite il tenta un peu de glace, et sa main ne devint même pas froide. Son humeur ne fit que se dégrader.

« Ah ouais j'ai oublié de te dire. » Bella retourna à sa cuisine. « Odin t'a rendu neutre. »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un sniper positionné sur le toit avec un arc en fibre de carbone, habillé entièrement en noir.

« Donc, tu es prête à m'éliminer. » ricana-t-il. « Quelle _humaine_ tu es. » Elle se renfrogna mais ne dit rien.

« Essais-tu de me faire me sentir coupable ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix était complètement monotone et honnête. « Parce que si c'est ce que tu fais, ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau pour savoir.

Elle ne lui faisait jamais face. « Cela doit être dur d'être le Diable. » Elle soupira. « De ne rien savoir, mais mentir. Aucune confiance ne t'a jamais touchée, et donc tu ne sais pas la reconnaître. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face. « Ce que je t'ai dit sur New York et mon Cœur Violet, ce n'était pas des mensonges. » Elle soupira. « Je suis sur une corde raide, crois-moi. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant une seconde. « N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point je suis mentalement anormale ? J'agis comme un gosse pendant une minute et après j'agis de nouveau comme moi. Evidemment, j'ai exagéré l'autre jour sur Fury mais c'était ce que j'essayais de dire. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. » Elle écarta les bras. « Nous devons nous apprendre à nous croire l'un l'autre, ou l'un de ses mecs armés finira par te tirer dessus et je serais responsable pour ça. Cela pourrait entraîner une guerre. »

« Bien. » dit-il franchement.

« Non ! Je peux juste te gifler. » Elle jeta le torchon sur le sol. « Quand est-ce que la recevra en travers de la tête, alors que j'essaye de t'aider ? Tu es la personne la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Assis. » lui dit-elle.

« Pas besoin, je sais… »

« Tu ne peux pas manipuler la vérité ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Maintenant assieds-toi avant que je ne te descende moi-même. » L'éclat de ses yeux lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'exécute, et il s'assit à la table de la cuisine dans un silence assommant.

Elle lui donna un bol de soupe qu'elle avait préparé. « Je te crois, Loki. Il y a seulement quelques personnes qui savent que j'ai rejoint le SHIELD, et seulement quelques personnes à qui j'ai montré cette maudite médaille. Je crois que tu ne peux ni te moquer de moi ni me tuer. Crois-moi. »

« Dit la femme entourée de gardes armés. » répliqua-t-il cyniquement.

« Qui rappela L'oiseau ? » demanda-t-elle un sourcil relevé.

« Si tu me fais vraiment confiance, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours _ici_ ? » demanda Loki, une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix. « Je peux sortir rien qu'une fois ? »

« Mange. » soupira Bella. « Je vais y réfléchir… »

**Voilà ce chapitre ce termine. Je ne sais pas si je change le jour de publication parce que le mercredi, ça va être compliqué pour moi… Peut-être le jeudi.**

**Dans tous les cas je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (j'espère) pour la suite.**

**Big kiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis fixée, la publication sera désormais le jeudi au lieu du mercredi.**

**Je tenais également à dire que demain soir c'est les vacances ! Déjà ou enfin, chacun son avis. Seulement je n'aurais pas internet. Du coup je posterais les chapitres manquant durant la semaine de la rentrée.**

**Voilà. Bonne lecture.**

JOURS : 7 HEURES : 1332

Cela allait être la première des visites hebdomadaires de Thor, que le dieu du tonnerre devait faire dans cette ville de banlieue de D.C. Il avait demandé à Isabella de Détroit de veiller sur son petit frère, et lui apprendre quelques manières de Midgard, pour y être habitué, et pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de ses crimes contre eux. Cependant la seule chose qu'il désirait était que Loki guérisse et revienne à la maison, comme il était avant.

Il appuya sur la sonnette de manière décontractée, et quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme habillée de façon plutôt latino, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés.

« Dame Isabella. » Il baisa sa main.

« Tonnébreux. » le taquina-t-elle. « Thor, mon pote, rentre. »

Et leur chemin fut stoppé par Loki. « Et quand avais-tu prévu de me parler de ça ? » lança-t-il à Bella.

« je t'en parle maintenant. » cassa Bella. « Tu as oublié, gamin, que tu es toujours mon prisonnier. Je n'ai pas à te dire une maudite chose, spécialement lorsque c'est assimilé à de la politique inter-spatiale. »

« Et cette débilité sur la vérité ne signifiait rien ? » s'énerva Loki. « Tu es juste comme… »

« Lui ? » dit-elle mentionnant Thor. « Odin ? Tu n'oserais pas. Retourne devant le feu et regarde la télé. »

« Tu es une hypocrite. » Il s'éloigna d'elle remontant les escaliers.

« C'est une impression. » Elle attrapa un coussin qui était sur la chaise et lui jeta dessus. Il le manqua.

« Est-il toujours comme cela désormais ? » demanda Thor.

« Juste aussi longtemps que je le connais. » soupira Bella. « Il m'a accusé de lui avoir menti. Je pense qu'il est paranoïaque. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore pus en tirer quelque chose, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est très excentrique et qu'il dort rarement. » Elle le mena au salon où elle lui offrit un siège.

« Fury m'a dit que vous étiez bonne avec les rebelles. »

« Je ne suis même pas entraînée pour ça. » Bella roula des yeux. « A mon avis, une des solutions possibles pour qu'il me parle est de l'attacher et de le frapper. » Thor la regardait comme s'il était partit. « Arrête-moi si cela commence à faire mal. »

« Tu parles comme Loki. » nota Thor. « J'allais suggérer de visiter les tombes de ses victimes. »

Bella fit un large sourire à Thor, et lui tapa l'épaule.

« C'est tellement simple, tellement élégant… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

Thor sourit.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois semaines si mon calcul est juste pour cette fois-ci trois chapitres d'un coup, en rattrapage des vacances.**

**Je vous souhaite de très vacances et de joyeux Halloween à tous.**

**Biz **


	7. Chapter 7

JOURS : 9 HEURES : 930

La sonnette de la porte retentit. « J'y vais. » Loki ouvrit la porte. Il vit un scientifique à lunettes qu'il connaissait comme étant Bruce Banner, qui portait une paire de sacs et de la nourriture chinoise. « Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir faire une visite, Docteur. »

« Ferme-là et laisse-moi entrer. » répondit violemment Banner.

Il marcha à l'intérieur. « Vous savez, mon retour, n'a jamais été le même. » Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte. « Je suppose que dans votre profession, vous devez avoir le numéro d'un bon chiropracteur. »

« Boo hoo. » Il le poussa pour passer avec ses sacs. « Je vous ai ramené le dîner. »

Il fit une légère grimace. « Merci. » Il ferma la porte derrière Bruce pour que la chaleur ne s'en aille pas. Il mentionna la cuisine puis regarda la montre qu'il avait empruntée. « Excusez-moi. »Il monta les escaliers et le regard de Bruce le suivit. Il croisa Bella qui venait de l'autre côté.

« Il est pressé. » lui dit Bruce. « Il va tester son kit d'évasion cette nuit ? »

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des escaliers. « Nan. » Elle lui prit les sacs des mains. « Je le laisse utiliser mon ordinateur. La facture internet va toucher le plafond. »

Les yeux de Bruce s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment ? »

Bella fit un large sourire. « Alors, Fury a-t-il prit une décision par rapport à ma proposition ? »

« Il veut une équipe en civil » lui dit Bruce. « stationnée autour du périmètre. Il veut quelques autres hommes pour te coller. Il veut aussi que je me joigne à vous. »

« Cela semble juste. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le fou apprécie ça. » dit Bruce avec un regard noir.

« Il a été le premier à vouloir sortir. »

C'était en travers de la rue, à quelques pâtés de maisons de la Stark Tower à Midtown, Manhattan Island, New York, où s'élevait un grand bâtiment du XIXe siècle. Comme pour le World Trade Center en 2001, les New Yorkais n'ont pas reconstruit le bâtiment, mais construit autre chose sur ses fondations, un immense tombeau miroitant avec les noms des quatre milles vingt-sept morts. Il y avait délibérément des trous dans le granit, et beaucoup y avaient déposé des fleurs et des lettres. Cela dominait sa vue comme un grand mur noir déroutant.

Il voulait quitter la maison, et ils l'avaient amené ici, un tombeau pour les personnes qu'il avait tué, et bien qu'il méprisait Bella, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le seul endroit où ils accepteraient de l'emmener, pour essayer de lui faire réaliser le mal qu'il a fait. Des agents du SHIELD étaient positionnés autour du périmètre bien que personne ne semblait le remarquer, à part lui. Un faux mouvement, et il était mort. L'un de ses agents serait son juge, son juré et son exécuteur.

Il mit un point à l'approcher seul, indépendamment, et comme le mur, si imposant, apparaissait distinctement au-dessus de lui, ses genoux devinrent faibles. Tout d'un coup, le mur semblait faire des millions de mètres de hauteur. Il lut les noms, essayant d'enlever la sensation nichée au fond de ses intestins, mais vu ses propres yeux noirs qui le fixaient… Quelque chose d'insondable le blessait à l'intérieur de lui, et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait soudainement malade.

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cet endroit. » Il n'avait même pas remarqué Bella s'approcher furtivement derrière lui. « Tu cherches un nom mais trouve juste ton reflet. » Elle se rapprocha encore. « Tu es parmi les tombés. »

Il ne dit rien, il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire quelque chose, et même s'il pouvait, il n'avait pas de mots à utiliser. A ce moment-là, dans tout l'univers il n'y avait que lui et cette obscurité, ce mur inquiétant. Ce qui était pire était qu'il se rappelait de tout. Quand il lisait un nom, il voyait un visage, terrifié.

_Tu es parmi les tombés._

Ses avancèrent, et il s'agenouilla devant le tombeau, en inclinant la tête. Il commença à pleurer. Et à ce moment-là, Loki décida qu'il détestait et craignait tout ce qu'il était.

« Je sais. » dit Bruce. « Si je vois un autocollant 'On se souvient' de plus à l'arrière d'un pick-up, je vais commencer à casser des trucs. »

Il s'assit à l'arrière de la berline su SHIELD, silencieux. Il n'était jamais silencieux.

« Hey, tu veux conduire un peu ? »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Bruce.

« Loki. » fit Bella. « Tu veux conduire ? »

Loki leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard destructeur. « Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ça. »

Bella soupira. « Juste pensé que tu aurais envie de conduire un peu, désolée. »

« Je vais bien. »

« C'est discutable. » plaisanta Bruce.

Loki lui jeta un regard dangereux pendant une minute, mais après il s'adoucit, puisqu'il plongeait dans ses pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà deux des trois chapitres que je vous avais promis, et après réflexion, j'en mets deux aujourd'hui et deux la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous !**

JOURS : 10 HEURES : 1700

Elle chauffait son plateau repas dans le micro-ondes Loki était déjà en train de picorer dans le sien, se demandant pourquoi exactement un plateau repas était considéré comme un met sur Terre. Elle lui avait sans doute raconté un petit mensonge, et par l'expression sur son visage, il le savait.

Elle ne le laissait jamais hors de sa vue, et pendant qu'elle dormait, elle avait Steve Rodgers, Captain America, qui le surveillait, sans parler des innombrables caméras de surveillance qu'elle avait installé deux semaines auparavant.

« _Speedy Gonzalez_ » fit la voix métallique, provenant de la radio qu'elle avait mis sur écouteurs.

« Ouais, Cap, allez-y. »

« _Faucon au poste de contrôle._ »

« Laisse-la entrer. » ordonna Bella.

« _Elle n'a pas été vérifiée._ » lui rappela-t-il. Elle soupira.

« Ecoute, tu laisses ma fille rentrer ou je te raye de la surface de la Terre, super soldat ou non. » Loki leva les yeux vers elle depuis son perchoir sur le canapé en cuir, sensiblement troublé. Il se souvenait d'un homme qu'ils appelaient 'Cap', Captain America, qui s'habillé de manière très moulante.

« Toi. » Elle regarda directement Loki. « Sois sage. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est toi le patron. »

« La ferme. »

Quelques secondes après, une enfant rentra dans la maison, vêtu d'un jean et de bottes, un gilet de base-ball sur les épaules. C'était sa fille. Elle était une enfant magnifique, avec des cheveux noirs et la peau foncée comme sa mère, mais des yeux brillants. Elle sembla se forcer à sourire.

« Salut Maman. » dit-elle.

« Je pensais que tu passais deux semaines chez ton père. » dit Bella, confuse.

« J'y étais. » dit la petite fille. « Bien que _père_ oublie de te dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous de prévu avec une roulette au casino 'Silver and Gold' et une danseuse du nom de Misty Blue. » Dans cette famille, le culot était omniprésent. « Du moins j'espère que c'était une danseuse… »

Bella soupira. « Sophia… »

« Oui, j'ai vu les nouvelles. » répondit immédiatement Sophia. « C'est lui le détail ?é Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers le salon et sourit à Loki. « C'est vraiment ça le Destructeur ? Je paris que c'est ça. »

Loki évita de la regarder.

Bella ne laissa rien paraître. « Je ne veux pas que tu lui parle »

« Mais j'ai des questions. » gémit Sophia.

« Ca suffit. » Elle questionna sa fille. « Comment es-tu venu ici depuis la Virginie ? »

« J'ai mis mon cul dans un bus. »

« Quoi ? » dit sèchement Bella.

« Je suis trop jeune pour voler de mes propres ailes. » Sophia haussa les épaules en entrant à l'intérieur depuis le froid et ferma la porte, traînant des pieds dans le salon pour se placer devant la cheminée.

« C'est tout. Daniel m'a envoyé assez loin de lui. » Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, et pas dans le bon sens. « J'appelle ton père. » Elle s'adressait à Sophia puis. « Toi. » Elle tourna son attention vers Loki et lui passa son téléphone. « Appelle Fury. »

Loki le ramassa et l'analysa pendant un moment avant de réussir à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, Loki chercha le nom de Fury dans le carnet d'adresse, et Sophia lui sourit. Il appela, décidant de l'ignorer.

Après quelques sonneries, cela répondit.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodriguez ?_ »

« Essayez encore. »

« Tu es un abruti fini. » cria-t-elle dans le combiné. « Elle aurait pu mourir. Ce n'est qu'une gamine. As-tu seulement une idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. »

« _Loki !_ » Fury cria pratiquement.

« Pas en danger, hein ? Tente les meurtriers, tente mes innombrables ennemis, n'oublie pas les usuriers à ton cul. » Bella continuait de crier. « Je vais te tuer, tu entends ? Si n'importe quoi lui arrive sous ta surveillance, je vais jeter tes boules aux ordures alors qu'elles sont toujours attachées, compris ? »

« C'est un appel de courtoisie. » dit Loki. « Pour vous informer que mon geôlier est au téléphone, menaçant d'un homicide justifiable, et on a un invité. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. « Le faucon est là, et ce petit détail pourrait vous demander de sérieusement repenser au positionnement et à la stratégie de la protection. J'ai également besoin que quelqu'un passe et change mon eau. »

Sophia eut un petit rire en se cachant derrière sa main et Loki sourit.

« _Je vais le prendre comme un conseil_. » répondit violemment Fury qui raccrocha.

« J'aimerais te dire d'aller en enfer mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher le voisinage lorsque j'emménage. »

La tonalité était aigue dans son oreille avant qu'il ne raccroche lui-même.

« **Adieu.** »

« Ouais, tu me verras très bientôt, gros sac. » Bella mit sa main sur son pantalon. « Au tribunal. » Elle posa si violemment le téléphone, qu'il jura que le sol trembla pendant un moment.

« Maman. » soupira Sophia. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je suis là. Je suis rentré. Pas d'histoires. »

« Pas d'histoires ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dangereux, je le sais. » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas te perdre, bébé. »

Sophia soupira. « Maman, tu dois alléger les choses. » Loki regarda la mère et la fille. « Je comprends que tu veuille me protéger, mais ce que tu crains n'arrivera pas. » Sophia continuait, gardant la voix complètement inexpressive. « Tous les jours, des flics peuvent me tirer dessus, des clochards peuvent me kidnapper, les trous du cul à qui _père_ doit de l'argent peuvent tous m'enlever et demander une rançon, et le monde entier est juste en train de s'écrouler. Mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Pas question que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre soit effrayé chaque seconde de chaque jour. Je peux veiller sur moi. »

« Sophia, Honey, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes à quel point c'est dangereux. C'est un grand devoir. »

« Il y a toujours un grand devoir, n'est-ce pas ? » hurla-t-elle en retour. « Il y a toujours quelque chose que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais je _peux_ comprendre, Maman. Tu es comme le Misery Chick avec un SPM super tendu, depuis que Papa aspire, tu essayes d'être mes deux parents, et tu m'envoie dans le mur ! » soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

« Va dans ta chambre. » lança Bella.

« Maman… »

« Maintenant, Soph' » ordonna-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas à avoir de nouveau cette dispute. »

« Apparemment, si parce que tu n'as pas compris. »

« Va. Dans. Ta. Chambre. » ordonna Bella.

Loki regarda la petite file monter les escaliers comme si elle allait vers le bloc d'exécution.

Bella se tourna. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Rien. » dit-il. Il ne voulait pas être pris au milieu de ça, mais subconsciemment, il pensa à ses 'parents'.

_Apparemment, peu importe quel genre de parents tu as, inévitablement, ils te rende fou._


	9. Chapter 9

JOURS : 11 (DIMANCHE) HEURES : 1300

Elle avait autorisé Sophia à sortir avec ses amis, mais il vit sa mère glisser un RFID dans l'arrière de son sac , pour garder sa trace. Sophia avait raison, elle était surprotectrice, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Habituellement, les choses comme ça n'avaient pas de signification pour lui le fait était qu'il commençait à s'en inquiéter alors que cela ne le concernait qu'à moitié.

_Règle n°3 : quelque soit la circonstance, tu ne parles pas à ma fille de huit ans..._

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, même lorsqu'il en était un. Mais ce qui l'ennuyé était ce qui c'était ce qui avait eut lieu après sa déclaration sur la vérité. Elle avait peut-être été capable de voir à travers les mensonges, mais son petit talent ne lui permettait pas de mentir efficacement.

« Repas? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai un peu faim. » répondit Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. On sort ? »

« Quel type ? »

Elle sourit. Bella n'avait pas admit qu'elle aimé son éloquence. « Chinois ? » proposa-t-elle. Il secoua la tête. « Thaï ? »

« Non, trop épicé. » Loki frissonna. Il avait voyagé quelque temps en Thaïlande durant les derniers siècles, surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de sa soit disant ce qu'il y avait appris était qu'il n'avait pas le ventre pour la nourriture épicée.

« Que dis-tu d'une pizza ? »

Il lui sourit. « Une pizza, ça me plaît. »

« Bien. »

« Pizza. » Il répéta de nouveau le mot. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Bella éclata de rire « Cela me met de si bonne humeur, tu sais, quand tu changes la vie de quelqu'un pour toujours. »

Il y avait une berline noire au bord de la route, et quelqu'un à l'intérieur utilisait des jumelles. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment à l'opposé, qui était plus grand que les maisons du village. Il vit une ombre accroupit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Oeil de Faucon avait peut-être légèrement changé de position et il était invisible pour la plupart des personnes, mais Loki le remarquait toujours.

« Merde. » chuchota Bella. « Je reviens dans une seconde. » dit-elle. « N'allume pas la lumière. »

Il regardait Bella traverser la route dans son pantalon bleu électrique et son gilet du SHIELD, et elle se dirigea vers le rendez-vous avec la personne dans la voiture. Elle tapa sur le toit.

« Allez-vous, toi et le Faucon, nous espionner, ou allez-vous rentrer pour manger ? »

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Oeil de Faucon était quand il le contrôlait avec le Sceptre, et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Black Widow, Romanov, était quand il lui avait tiré dessus depuis l'arrière d'un jet-ski volant. Pas besoin de dire qu'ils étaient en de mauvais termes.

Et ce qui le rendait vraiment nerveux maintenant était que Oeil de faucon, Clint Barton, était en train de le dévisager par-dessus la boîte de pizza comme s'il voulait bondir au-dessus de la table. Loki essaya d'éviter d'avoir un contact visuel avec l'homme mais son regard était méprisant. Il voulait une part de pizza mais était effrayé par le fait que son vieil adversaire pouvait sortir une machette et lui couper la main pour le récompenser de ses actions.

Natasha Romanov et Bella parlaient magasin, comparaient leurs armes et le genre de circonstances où elles les utilisaient. Il remarqua Romanov lui jeter des regards sournois, bien qu'il tentait de disparaître en fumée.

Il tendit la bras et vit que Oeil de Faucon était remarquablement tendu. Il attrapa une part et retira sa main.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser se régir lui-même. » dit Clint à Bella, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Généralement, il est inoffensif. » lui répondit cette dernier.

« Il l'est 'généralement', et c'est ce qui m'ennuie. » fit Natasha.

Loki soupira. « Ne ma regarde pas comme ça. » Il chuchota. « S'il te plaît. »

Oeil de Faucon ne dit pas un mot. Natasha lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et un léger sourire joua avec le coin de ses lèvres. Loki s'affaissa et prit une petite bouchée de pizza.

« Arrête ça ! » gronda Bella.

« Sais-tu à quoi ça ressemble ? » Il ne dévia pas son regard de Loki. Le Faucon était persistant.

Il choisit de ne pas donner d'importance à cela en y répondant, optant plutôt pour sa position de sécurité, mangeant de la pizza. Bella le vit se crisper et lui tapota l'épaule, réconfortante, sur le sweat à col roulé rose fluo qu'il lui avait emprunté lorsque le froid commença à mordre. Sans ses pouvoirs, il était soudainement très sensible au froid.

« Refroidi ton hardeur, Rambo. » prévint Bella. « Mon détail, mes règles, ma pizza. »

Oeil de Faucon était silencieux, et il continuait son regard maussade. Loki prit une autre bouchée de sa pizza.

« Tu protèges un homme indigne de protections. » l'informa-t-il stoïquement. « Laisse-le brûler. » Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, et Loki soupira de nouveau.

« Clint... » commença Natasha, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. « Ne perd pas le contrôle. On est là pour observer, pas pour tirer. »

Soit il n'avait pas écouté, soit il n'en avait simplement rien à faire. « Tu as tué des milliers de personnes. » Il regarda Loki dans les yeux. « Fais une faveur au monde et meurs. » Il ricana. « Je serais content d'appuyer sur la détente. »

« Barton, ça suffit ! » rugit Bella. « Je suis les ordres, pas juste ceux de Fury, mais ceux de Thor. » La tête de Loki se releva légèrement.

« Clint a raison. » Natasha rejoignit finalement son avis. « Cela ne changera pas ce qu'il a fait. »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Le passé est passé. » Bella se leva de sa chaise. « Dégagez de chez moi avant que je ne vous foutes dehors. Je suis une Marine je suis les ordres, et s'ils ne te plaisent pas, parles-en avec la gestion, et avec toute la merde que tu as fais récemment... »

« Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit de moi que l'on parle maintenant ? »

Loki se leva et saisi une autre part de pizza. Pendant un moment tout le monde le regarda. « Pour répondre à ta première question, Clint Barton, oui. » Il se retourna et monta les escaliers, s'arrêta sur le balcon. Ils étaient silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Bella claque Barton derrière la tête.

Il y avait un silence maladroit et Bella s'assit stoïquement une seconde, pensant à ce que Loki venait juste de dire. « Fils de pute. » Elle regarda les autres. « Ne me suivez pas. »


	10. Chapter 10

Il faxait la rue, regardant les voitures, seulement des boîtes de métal et de verre qui passaient. Il y avait des foules en bas, et même si c'était une partie calme de Washington, c'était trop bruyant à son goût. Il se pencha davantage sur la balustrade en détestait la hauteur, mais maintenant il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment mourir, s'il avait sauté deux histoires. Il vota contre, sachant que cela n'avait jamais été son destin, même durant sa période en tant que roi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'suivre les ordres de Thor' ? »

Bella l'approcha en faisant attention. Personne ne pouvait se faufiler sur le toit, et elle sourit. « Durant les négociations, il m'a prise à part et m'a demandé de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'aider »

Loki regarda le sol, concrètement quatre mètres cinquante sous lui et sourit sans humour. « Thor a vraiment dit ça, ou tu essayes de me réconforter avec des mots vides ? » Il sourit ironiquement. « Encore. »

« Ai-je une raison de te mentir ? » Bella arqua un sourcil. « A partir de maintenant, je serais honnête avec toi. »

Il soupira, elle raison. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un avait raison, parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait tort, et ça s'ajoutait à la grosse pile d'erreurs qu'il avait réalisées dans sa vie.

« Réellement, ses mots étaient un truc comme 'Je rêve du jour où mon frère pourra revenir à la maison, libre du démon de son passé' ou quelque chose du genre. » Bella haussa les épaules. « Il était en train de convaincre Odin de t'épargner, j'y étais. »

Loki sourit. « Les sentiments de Thor le mèneront à sa perte. » Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le claqua derrière la tête, comme elle l'avait fait à Oeil de Faucon, et à tous les Marines au dernier stage. « Il y avait une époque où j'aurais pu t'exécuter pour ça. »

« Ne parle pas de cette manière de l'homme qui a évité à ton cul un coup mortel, et surtout lorsque c'est ton grand frère. » lui dit sèchement Bella. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant à un autre coup sur la tête. « Je tuerais pour un frère comme Thor, c'est un homme bon. »

« Thor n'est pas mon frère. » soupira Loki.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu et des chiots. » soupira-t-elle également. « Rien ne pourra te faire comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »Elle saisi son épaule avec la main droite, ses yeux verts pétillants, supportant son regard, alors qu'il la regardait. « La familles est celle qui a des mots marrants. » Elle sourit sans humour. « Ce n'est pas ton sang, bien que les gens le pensent, et ce n'est pas le bâtard sadique qui t'a adopté dans la sienne. »

« Après, qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? » demanda Loki, les yeux s'humidifiant. Il semblait pathétique, même pour lui.

Elle sourit, chaleureusement cette fois. « La famille ce sont les personnes qui t'aiment. » Elle plaça sa main sur son cœur. « Et que tu aimes. C'est tout ce qui a réellement une importance. » Elle sourit de nouveau. « Thor t'adore. Tu son bébé de frère. Il regarde ce que tu es devenu et se retourne le cerveau parce que tu ne peux pas te protéger. » Elle frotta son épaule de manière réconfortante. « Et il veut des réponses, il veut t'aider, mais il ne sait as comment. Donc il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire. Tu es son frère. » Elle s'arrêta un moment. « Et je sais que quelque part dans ce qoeur qui est le tien, tu l'aimes aussi. »

Loki regardait en bas. « Peut-être. » marmonna-t-il. Bella lui lança un regard sévère. « D'accord, tu as raison dans ton affirmation. »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Ici bas, on appelle ça le manque de confiance en soi, et cela t'enferme dans une crise de la quarantaine. » Elle sourit. « Certaines personnes achètent des voitures flashy et très chères, d'autres commettent des homicides et deviennent de dangereux salops. »

« Merci. »

« Tout ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu te sois perdu comme ça dans l'insécurité, la jalousie et la rage est absolument normal, et c'est parfois nécessaire pour grandir. » Elle mit son bras sur son épaules. « Tu as juste dépassé un peu la limite. » Il la foudroya du regard. « Okay, plus qu'un peu. » Il continua de la foudroyer. « Okay, la limite était dans l'Idaho et tu es allé jusqu'en Chine, mais le principe est le même. »

« Tu n'as pas idée... »

« Explique-moi. » Il lui jeta un regard foudroyant. « Ou on peut descendre et manger de la pizza. »

« Je préfère que _eux_ ne soient pas là. »

« L'Araignée et l'Oiseau ? » Elle sourit. A sa grande surprise, ils commencèrent tous les deux à rire. « Je leur ai dit de partir. A titre d'information, si l'Oiseau te donne du chagrin, tend un miroir pour qu'il voit son reflet. Il pensera qu'il n'y a pas d'autre perroquet pour jouer et il oubliera tout de toi. » Il la regarda comme si elle était sérieuse. « Je plaisantais. »

Loki rit, et comme il avait emmené sa part de pizza, il en prit une bouchée. Elle mordit de l'autre côté et il essaya de paraître énervé, mais Bella se mit à rire. Elle le guida en bas des escaliers.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux deux ne vit, fut une paire d'yeux noirs les regardant. Fury devait tout savoir de cela.


End file.
